a loss for a chance
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua had been busy to spend time with his girlfriend, Gon. So what happen when Gon send a break up text for Killua. What would Killua do to fix the mess since he didn't want to break up with Gon. One shot Killua x FemGon (Yinyang Pair) Review please


`I'm breaking up with you now'

Killua immediately widened his eyes as he look into the message at his cellphone, he can't believe the text that his girlfriend send to him is really true. His hand is shaking and he could have dropped his phone in any moment.

"This, this can't be true…" Killua softly whispered and he is shaking really bad right now.

In one swift motion, Killua stood up forcefully that making the rest of the council member startled. They are in meeting right now and Killua is the council president.

"K- kaichou, what are you do- KAICHOU!?"

Killua didn't care about the meeting right now, he found himself dashing out and running through the corridor which makes other student's surprised since Killua himself barely breaks the rules.

"Damn it! Where is she!" Killua cursed as he keep running and searching inside the school, hoping that she is still in the school as usual for waiting him even though school time has already ended.

"Don't tell me that she is going home already" Killua mumbled and then runs outside, going to the direction of his girlfriend house.

Few moments running, he finally found his girlfriend currently walking and didn't notice that Killua was running behind her. Killua immediately run towards her and grab her shoulder which makes her startled and surprised to see Killua.

"What the hell with that message! You are not serious right? Gon!" Killua said as he narrowed his eyes at Gon, looking stern but inside he really hoping that it is not true.

Gon, who had recovered from the shock, begin to speak with no emotion in her eyes and in her voice "Oh, never thought you are here. It's been a long time" Gon said as she remove Killua's hand that is on her shoulder.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Killua said, completely surprised that his girlfriend usual cheerful attitude has gone dark suddenly.

Gon narrowed her eyes with hatred that makes Killua flinch before spun her heels and left but Killua dash forward and block her way.

"Hold it! This conversation is not over yet!" Killua said, half anger and half pleading are evident in his voice. He didn't want to lose Gon, he loves her so much.

"Why? There is nothing to talk about, that's all" was all Gon said as she looks up towards Killua.

Killua can't accept that answer, he grabbed her shoulders not too hard before yelling " Of course there is! My heart is on the verge of breaking here! I don't want to lose you! So why you don't give a damn about us suddenly!" Killua said and panting then surprised as he could feel Gon's in shaking and tears had fallen from her face.

"Eh? Urm, Gon? What are-?" Before Killua could finish his sentence, Gon screamed really loud, making Killua release her, good thing that those two are the only one on the street or they would become a main attraction. Looking at Gon's state like that, making Killua's anger vanish instantly.

"You don't want to lose me!? I don't give a damn about us!? You are the one who don't give a damn about us and it seems that you want me to be gone, you- DAMMIT!" Gon screamed while sobbed making Killua more surprised and hurt from her outburst.

"Wha-, what are you talking about!?" Killua said as he is truly confused right now.

"You- you seriously had no idea!?" Gon said as she narrowed her eyes that are still leaking tears before she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed "You never had a time for me! All you did was ignoring me and you always hang up from less than 5 seconds when I call you! All you said was I'm busy and you never give a damn about me! We even had never seen each other for more than six months! Well thanks for being a jerk and never be there for me as no one have ever been there for me!" Gon screamed as she sobbed again.

Killua suddenly felt his heart has crushed "It has been that long?" Killua muttered slowly before taking a good look at Gon. He had to admit, her hair had gotten longer and her face has slightly dusted with a bit of make-up and she is wearing a lip gloss. Killua had to admit she is getting more beautiful and feeling truly a big wave of regret for the fact that he didn't realize it sooner. This sure made him remember that he is always prioritize his duty as Kaichou, his company and his club activity over his girlfriend. Now that he thinks about it, he only takes Gon for a date only once. ONCE! He can't believe it even though it is already been a very long time that they are together.

Killua tried to say something to made Gon change her mind about it but before he do so, Gon cut him off. "We are over already so good bye!" Gon said as she run past Killua in tears. Killua who had snapped out of his thoughts already, goes to chase after Gon.

"Gon! Wait! Please!" Killua said as he tries to closing the distance of him and Gon.

"No way! Just go away, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gon shouted back as she running faster which makes Killua does the same.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP SO WE COULD TALK ABOUT THIS!" Killua shouted as he chases Gon.

"NO WAY! JUST IGNORE ME LIKE YOU USED TO DO AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gon shouted as she keep running forward and now ignoring whatever Kilua shouts at her to make her stop.

Currently, they are finally at the busy streets where a lot of people are watching Killua chasing after Gon while calling out at her which Gon tries to ignore. Because of that, Gon didn't look at where she goes and Killua went paled as he sees a car goes towards Gon direction.

"GON! LOOK OUT!" Killua shouted and tries to run faster so he could catch up but it was too late. Everything seems happening in slow motion in Killua eyes, his eyes went wide and he stood in shock as he sees Gon got hit by the car and the car immediately goes elsewhere, leaving Gon who is now laying quietly. No one dares to make a sound as chilling silence fills the air.

Killua slowly take a step forward, then another and another until he is right in front of Gon. He slowly and softly calls her name before he fall to his knees then he trembled and cried out her name loudly in tears.

XXXXX

Right now, Killua is pacing around in the hospital. Hoping that Gon would be saved and he could apologize to her and promise her that he would definitely pay more attention for her. He tries to calm down but found out that he couldn't. He begin to punch the wall for his stupidity, had he been a good boyfriend for her, Gon would never have to suffer from this accident. Killua cries and cries until his tears are long gone.

"Damn it, please let her make it. She had suffered so much already" Killua mutter as he trembled then sweats and grip his hair as he could feel headache coming. Right now , he is ignoring the calls from his business client, his teacher and his council members. They don't matter for him now, what matters for him is that Gon made it safely.

After few hours of waiting, Killua look at the doctor and seeing the doctor come out. Killua immediately come towards him and asked about her condition.

Killua is really glad that Gon had made it even though she is still unconscious right now. Slowly Killua hold and intertwine his hand with hers.

"Gon, please be alright. I'm really sorry for everything, I hope when you wake up, you would forgive me and we could work this out" Killua said as tears threatening to fall again as he slowly sobbed and cries silently.

XXXXXX

Killua stayed in hospital for the whole day, he woke up feeling sore and stiff then he blink several times to get used to the light before he look at Gon who is still sleeping. His eyes starting to tear up again from seeing her in a worse condition.

"Please Gon, you have to wake up. I can't bear seeing you like this" Killua said as he runs his hand through her soft, silky hair.

"Mrgh"

Killua widened his eyes as he heard a low groan coming from Gon. Slowly she opens her eyes and look at Killua who is smiling in joy.

"GON!" Killua shouted and cry in happiness before hugging her. He is truly thankful but surprised when he heard Gon screams and pushes him off of her.

Killua had a hurt look but he know that he hurt Gon to the point that Gon still hasn't forgive him. He calm himself down and take a deep breath before he apologized.

"Uhm Gon, I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I-"

"Who?"

"Huh?" Was all Killua said as he looks at Gon's frightful and puzzled expressions.

"Who are you?" Gon said once more which makes Killua widened his eyes and gasped when he heard that word which is truly feels like a sword that has stabbing him in the heart.

XXXXXX

"AMNESIA!?" was all Killua could shouted when he heard the doctor's explanation. Right now, they are in the doctor office and Killua can't believe that Gon has amnesia right now.

"Well, I guess when she got hit by the car, her head had quite a collision with the road which caused some memory loss" The doctor said as he fixed his glasses.

"No way. Does that mean, she won't remember me at all!?" Killua exclaims, feeling truly hurt.

"Not just you. Friends, family or even some events in past, it seem that it would be hard to recover her memory" The doctor said.

"How could that be hard? I can told her everything that she needs to know" Killua said.

"Now hold that thoughts for a minute. I suggest you that you shouldn't do that" The doctor said.

Killua raised an eyebrow "What do you mean with that?"

"Well, if you provide her with too much information. Her brain will take a lot of stress which could cause further brain injury and could be further memory loss. If that happen, there would be a chance that she would forever has no memory of everything." The doctor said with serious voice.

Killua widened his eyes in horror. There is no way he could risk for having Gon had no memory at all. He would never want her to be like that.

"So, what should I do then?" Killua asked, hoping there is something he could do since mainly he is the cause for this.

"If you want to let her remember, you should do it slowly. If there is too much, her brain will be unable to take it and she could get a really strong headache. Also, you should take note on her emotion" The doctor said.

"Her emotions? Why!?" Killua asked, not knowing why.

The doctor nodded before continued "Emotion plays a huge role for this. If she is sad, her brain will receive stress which could make her weak brain gets damaged and could cause further memory loss. If she is happy, then the brain will receive positive effect which could make her recovering her memory"

Killua nodded as well "I see" He said before asking another question "How long wills her memory loss lasts?"

The doctor sigh for a moment before continued "That is what I don't know. Even her memory loss is not something that I predicted she could have. It is good thing actually since mostly from this kind of injury, most patients would be in coma for a very long time or having a disability" The doctor explains.

Killua nodded again before leaving and thanking the doctor. He goes towards Gon's room and looking at her who is currently fidgeting around the unfamiliar environment before her. Gon flinched as she sees Killua, she began to use the blanket to cover herself which Killua found that it was cute but he know that it is stupid for him to think about that at a time like this.

"Urm, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you or anything" Killua said in a soft and comforting voice, not wanting to scare her. He purposely made some distance so she would get a comfort zone.

Slowly, Gon's head starting to poke out from the blanket.( Again, Killua thought that it is truly cute) Slowly again, Gon started to lower her blanket until she had finally uncover herself.

"Who are you?" Gon ask the same question again which made Killua winced. Even though he already knowing the cause, he is still hurt.

"Well, my name is Killua" Killua said as he look at Gon who seems has calmed herself down a bit.

"Who am I?" Gon said as she tilts her head cutely which makes Killua blushing but nevertheless, he managed to answer.

"Err, your name is Gon" Killua said as he tried to calm himself from seeing such a cute expression from Gon.

"Gon is my name? What a weird name" Gon said as she progress her name causing Killua to sweatdrop lightly for used to think of that as well.

Killua cleared his throat before asking "How are you feeling right now Gon?"

Gon look at Killua for a moment before she spoke in a soft voice" I'm fine but who are you?"

Killua went jawdrop immediately after he heard that. `Is her memory turned into goldfish memory now!?' Killua thought before he said "I am Killua. I told you already, right?"

Gon shook her head "I know you are Killua but I mean, who you are to me!? A family?" Gon asked.

Killua went silent for few seconds before he shook his head and answers "No, I'm your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend?" Gon repeated once more as she looks at Killua who nodded at her. When Killua look at her puzzled and uncertain face, Killua whipped out his cellphone and show her the photos during their first and last date, six months ago.

Gon could see her and Killua are holding hands and smiling. Somehow she feels that her heart ache a bit, she didn't know why. She had no memory after all.

Seeing Gon went silent makes Killua asks "Did you remember?"

Gon shake her head, indicating that she doesn't remember making Killua have a sad look. Gon look at Killua for few moments before mentioning him to come closer and sit beside her which makes Killua do so.

"So, how long have we been together?" Gon asked as she looks at the pictures which weren't much.

Killua gulped before he answer "Just recently, that's why the photo wasn't much since that was taken during our first date"

Gon nodded and muttered "I see" Before she takes another look at the pictures "We look really happy together"

Killua gives a small sigh before he smiles, remembering that it's true. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry. Am I a bother to you?" Gon said as she looks down which makes Killua surprised.

"What are you talking about? Of course not" Killua said as he face Gon who does the same.

"But, I don't remember you and I hardly remember everything. I feel like a nuisance" Gon said as she slowly starts to cry.

Killua gently wiped her tears away "Gon, your memory loss is not something you even want. If you don't remember me then all we have to do is just creating new memories for us. There is no need for you to worried over whether you are a nuisance or not because you never were so never say or think about this thing again, alright?" Killua said as he pats Gon's head which makes her smile.

`It sure has been a long time ever since I saw her smile' Killua thought bitterly, he knows that he keeps lying to Gon but he have to so he could regain her trust.

XXXXXXXX

Killua keep visiting Gon as often as possible despite his tight schedules. When he visit Gon, Killua would always brought her favorites food, things and they would often talk together so they would get to know more about each other.

Right now, Killua takes Gon for a walk together in hospital area since Killua didn't want Gon to always stay in one place, every day.

"Ahh, it's a nice weather outside" Gon said as she stretch a bit while Killua just nod in agreement.

Suddenly, strong gust of wind blow and lift Gon's skirt which makes Gon immediately squeak in embarrassment and immediately tries to cover it.

Killua who saw it began to blush "Yeah, it's too nice" Killua said which earned a smack from Gon.

XXXXXXX

The day when Gon finally get out from the hospital, Killua takes Gon towards his mansion and says that she has always been living here ever since her parents are gone. Actually, it's true that her parents are gone but Gon had been living all by herself in an apartment and having part time job to pay the bills.

"Killua? Are you sure that I'm living here even though we are only just started dating?" Gon asked.

Killua felt his heart stopped before thinking of a good excuse " Actually, I was really worried about you since you had been living all by yourselves so after I brought the topic for you to live with me, you did trying to make a lot of excuses but finally agree after our date when I brought the topic again" Killua said then look at Gon who stare at him.

Gon ponders for a few moments before she nods "Oh, I see"

Killua sigh in relief, thinking that his lifespan feels like it had been reduced for 10 years.

XXXXXXXXX

Gon is really surprised when Killua said that they are changing school.

"Why are we changing school? Did something happen before?" Gon asked as they are currently inside the limo and going to the new school.

Killua froze before his brain trying to make an excuse "Well, let's just say something that is truly terrifying has happened and you don't want to know" Killua said.

Gon shivered and begin to look away "Somehow, I think it is better if you are not telling me"

Killua again, letting out a huge sigh of relief since the reason for changing school are hoping that there wouldn't be any sort of rumors about him and Gon. He just hopes that the new school would be better than the old one.

XXXXXXX

"Wahhhh! How cute!" Gon squealed as she looks at the panda in front of her.

Killua just chuckled while looking at Gon right now. He knows how much Gon love animals which is why Killua is taking her on the zoo for their date. They went to see the animals for a while before they goes to the puppy and kitty zone.

"Killua, that cat looks just like you!" Gon giggled as she pointed at the white kitten with blue eyes that is currently hissing at other cat.

Killua narrowed his eyes for a bit before his eyes look at a black puppy which had caramel eyes. The puppy looks like a real gentle one since it truly behaves nicely.

"And that puppy looks just like you, Gon" Killua said as he pointed at the black puppy which makes Gon smile.

In the end, the two adopted the kitten and the puppy. Each with smiles all over their faces.

XXXXXXX

"Wow, your cooking is really delicious, Gon" Killua said as they are currently in picnic and it's lunch time, a perfect time for Killua to eat Gon's cooking bento.

"I think the chef makes it better than me though" Gon said with a small smile.

"Nonsense, you are a great cook. You could be a great wife. Well, my wife" Killua said as he keep eating the food.

Killua didn't realize that his statement had made Gon blushed and truly embarrassed but nevertheless, feeling really happy about it.

XXXXXXXX

"You will lose Gon" Killua said with a smirk.

"No way. You're the one who will lose" Gon said with a small pout.

Few seconds later with silence filling the air.

Blink, blink

"Ha! You're blinking! I won!" Killua immediately cheers while Gon just rubbed her eyes.

"Sigh, this staring contest is making my eyes tired" Gon said and pouted because she lose.

Killua grinned at Gon "Well, a bet is a bet. You know what it means right?" Killua said before he smirks.

Gon whines for a while before sighing.

"Fine! I'll wear that maid costume, master" Gon said with a mocking tone but nevertheless, it makes Killua happy.

XXXXXXX

Gon looks at the ocean in front of her, she began to close her eyes and inhale the ocean breeze while hearing the crashing of the ocean waves.

Suddenly, Gon could feel someone is hugging her from behind. Without opening her eyes, she knows that it is Killua. She open her eyes slowly before looking at Killua who does so and kiss her on the cheek.

"So, you like it?" Killua asks while rubbing his face against Gon who let out a small chuckle.

"The vacation at beach? Or being with you?" Gon asked.

"Both, obviously" Killua said as he made Gon face him.

Gon smiled before answered "Obviously you know that I enjoy having a vacation at beach but most of all, you know that I am truly enjoy being with you the most"

Killua smiled before he leans closer to Gon "Me too" Killua said before closing the distance in which Gon welcome him, eagerly.

XXXXXXXX

"Hmm, Lucy? Martha? Zero? Triana?" Killua mumbled while narrowed his eyes which makes Gon raise her eyebrow as she looks at her boyfriend who is currently writing some list while he fidgeting in his seat.

"Killua? What are you doing?" Gon asked causing Killua to stop his mumbling.

"Oh, good timing Gon. I'm currently have a problem right now" Killua said

"What kind of problem?" Gon asked.

"I'm thinking of our baby names for future? So, which do you think would be a good name?" Killua asked.

Gon blushed. "Wha-? We are not even married yet!" Gon exclaims, her blush getting darker.

"Then? Marry me?" Killua asked while already putting a ring on her finger.

"You already insert the ring without my answer!" Gon said.

"No need cause I know your answer. You would say yes, right?" Killua said with a grin.

Gon didn't answer; she just goes and kisses Killua who just kiss her back with a smile.

XXXXXXX

"So, I'm sorry?" Killua said with a sheepish smile while Gon just glared at him.

"Well, it is unavoidable right? Also I don't even know" Killua said while Gon started to growl.

"Maa, what happens, happens. Nothing we can do about it" Killua said while slowly backing off from Gon who is currently trembling right now.

"We just have to accept it, so that's it! A perfect solution!" Killua said before dash off while Gon finally explode and chasing after Killua.

"GET BACK HERE, KILLUA ZAOLDYECK! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR MAKING ME HAVING TRIPLETS!" Gon shouted and chasing Killua around the table for four hours.

XXXXXXX

Killua are sleeping right now with Gon next to him. Gon open her eyes and blinking slowly to adjust from the light. Slowly she is about to get off the bed when suddenly, her hand started to slip from the bed and she falls down from the bed, head first.

"OUCH!" Gon exclaimed loudly as her head is now throbbing painfully.

Killua begin to jolt awake and went wide eyed seeing his wife now on the floor, holding her head.

"Wha- GON! Are you alright!? You need a doctor!? A hospital!? A surgery!?" Killua began to panic as he come over to Gon's side who is only kept quiet.

"Gon!? GON! Please tell me you are okay!" Killua began to panic more as Gon still kept quiet.

Slowly, Gon stopped holding her head then stare silently at Killua.

"Gon? What's wrong, love!?" Killua asked as he holds her hand.

Gon seems to have snapped out before release her hand from Killua which earned a surprise look from him.

"Gon, what's-" Killua stopped because Gon suddenly stood up and walk past Killua.

"Wait Gon! What are-" Again Killua got cut off.

"I'm fine. Just stay there!" Gon said as she leaves which earning a strange look from Killua.

Gon keep walking until she is currently in the hallway, she held her head that are still throbbing but slightly. She stood there for few minutes before inhale some air and calms herself before she goes back to her and Killua's room.

She goes inside and looks at Killua who is currently sitting on the bed but his look become worried as she approach him.

"Gon, is there something wrong? Are you alright!?" Killua asked as he comes over to Gon's side.

"You are worried?" Gon asked.

Killua began to have puzzled expression before it is replaced with his worried look "What are you talking about? Of course I would be worried! Why wouldn't I be!? Are you really alright?" Killua said.

Gon smiled before hug Killua who is completely surprised right now. Before he could say anything, Gon shush him up with a kiss, even though Killua is still puzzled, he is still returning the kiss.

The two broke the kiss before panting and dazed. Gon, who had recovered a bit, began to chuckle which earned another strange looks from Killua.

"You know, you are truly a good liar, Killua" Gon said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Wha? What do you mean? I'm really cared about you!" Killua said.

"Not that, you lie to me when you told me that we are recently together back then. We are actually had been together for 6 months but you only took me for a date only once and I am breaking up with you" Gon said.

Killua gulped and went paled, not knowing how she could know that.

"Also, I live in my apartment, not your mansion. You're probably taking me to your place back then so you could monitor me or take care of me since I got amnesia" Gon said.

Now Killua could feel cold sweat all over him. How could Gon know it? Could it be?

"G-Gon, did your-"Killua slowly said and got cut off.

"Did my memory return? Yeah. Guess it's because I fall from the bed with my head first and it's really hurt" Gon said while rubbing her head.

Killua gasp and went wide eyed. Afraid that Gon will leave him now that her memory has returned.

"S-so, a-are y-you going to- leaveme?" Killua stutters, feeling truly scared right now.

Gon just stood there before folding her arms and said "Are you kidding me? I would be a bad mother and wife for doing that"

Killua look at Gon for few moments before he broke into a huge smile and hugging Gon who is blushing.

"You scared me! I thought you are going to leave me, I can't bear it if you do that!" Killua said while he still hugging Gon.

"If you ignoring me, I would have but during all these years, you did rarely neglecting me "Gon said while hugging Killua back.

"I learned my lesson already. I would never neglect you again. Lose memory or not" Killua said,sincerely.

"Haha. Very funny" Gon said sarcastically.

The two face each other and laughed for a good minute before the triplets had crying, causing the parents goes to tend them but with smile on their faces.

END.


End file.
